Love in a animal shelter
by strawberry taurus
Summary: Its christmas break and things dont start out well when Buyo,Kagomes beloved cat,gets outside and is no where to be seen.So Inuyasha,Kagome's highschool crush who also feels the same way trys to help find her cat in hopes of getting closer to Kagome...Inu
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

By strawberry taurus

Love in a animal shelter

* * *

Kagome looked out her bedroom window hopeing to find her favorite furball,Buyo,her and her brother's cat that had escaped out the front door yesterday evening.She,souta,and her mother had done everything they could think of to find him,first they looked around the shrine and everyone of Buyo's favorite hiding place's,then they put up 'lost cat' posters around the street,stores,and every other place Souta could find.But still no one had called saying they found Buyo.

Kagome sighed when she spotted a small figure walking around in the snow with a cat bowl filled with cat food in his hand.She sighed again. "Souta...you really miss Buyo dont you..." Kagome knew that out of everyone it was Souta who missed Buyo the most. Even though Buyo was the family cat he was always hanging around or on Souta the most.

Kagome watched as Souta kept calling Buyo's name over and over again.Suddenly she got an idea on how to find buyo! Kagome jumped up from her seat at the desk and grabbed her coat and ran downstairs excited that she had come up with such a good idea that would hopefully get Buyo back and her little brother out of his depression.

Souta walked into the door looking defeated once again.He sat the buyo's food dish on the kitchen counter when he heard Kagome come jumping down the stairs like a little kid on christmas morning.

"Kagome what are you doing? We have to keep searching for buyo." Souta reminded her while she was tieing her shoes by the front door.

"I know Souta,I think I might be able to findBuyo at the..." Kagome tried to finish but Souta interupted when he heard the words 'find Buyo'.

"What,really! How,where...!" "Souta!" Kagome quickly said before he got to excited "We have to remember that I said I MIGHT be able to find him,so lets not get our hopes up to high just to let them be crushed back down if we dont find her.Okay?" Souta just nodded while thinking and hopeing that they could finally find Buyo and bring him home in their nice warm house instead of being out in the dark cold world. "Good,come on.We dont want to waste time" Kagome said over her should seeing if Souta was on his way,when really he was right behind more than ready to go find his cat.So off the went.

* * *

Inuyasha takahashi sat his desk in his room and tried his very best to ignore the bouncing,sugar high, and very annoying kid that he called his brother,shippo.

"Shippo! If you dont stop jumping on my bed right now im going to throw you out into the snow and let you freeze!" Inuyasha growled at his adopted brother who was now sticking out his tongue just to be even more annoying.

Shippo stopped jumping only so he could talk."If you actully payed attention to me and play games with me maybe I would be less annoying!" Shippo shot back feeling pretty proud of himself for doing such a fine job of annoying Inuyasha.

Shippo had been adopted after his parents got into a car accedent and died.His family had been pretty close to Inuyasha's family so when his parents had passed away Inuyasha's father,Taishou Takahashi,adopted him right away.Shippo had always thought of Inuyasha as a big brother so he had no problem becoming part of this family.So as a younger brother,Shippo felt it as his job to annoy the older brother,and personally he thought he did a pretty good job of it.

"Okay Shippo,you want me to pay attention to you? Well how about I stuff you into the trash can and we can pretend that its your own magical kingdom,and then you never bother me again!" Inuyasha said while trying now to actully do what he had just said.

"Your a big meanie! and besides if you did that I'll tell on you!" Shippo yelled while running out of the room when Inuyasha started to get up and stomp toward him.Inuyasha sighed a sigh of relief when Shippo was now out of his room and not bothering him,so now he had his nice peace and quiet...at least for a minute since Suddenly Miroku,Inuyasha's long time best friend and a long time pervert,walked into his bedroom with a smile on his face while he watched as Shippo ran down the stairs away from Inuyasha.Out goes one annoying person and in comes another...

"Well my friend,I see that you and Shippo are closer than ever as always" Miroku joked while he made himself comfortable in Inuyasha large red bedroom.

"Oh,just shut up monk" Inuyasha growled and closed his door hoping it would keep his annoying adoptive brother out for a little while atleast.

"Ya know Inuyasha maybe you should try and get Shippo a dog to keep him busy" Miroku suggested while flipping through the channels of Inuyasha's TV.

"Keh,he can barely keep a hamster alive for one week so what makes you think he could take care of a dog?" Inuyasha replied rudely,although Miroku didin't mind knowing that was Inuyasha's only way of replying to anything and everything.

"You should give him a chance,and besides it may be the only way to get him off your back" Miroku said turning the channel to cartoons.

"I cant believe you still watch these dumb shows..." Inuyasha mumbled as he watched Miroku get comfortable on a big red bean bag chair "Anyways,It wouldint matter because I would probley be the one that had to take care of the dumb dog.That kid has a attention span of a cat"

"Well I geuss you have a point there..." Miroku said while watching the cartoon show's plot fold out but then shaking his head as to get his mind together "But anyways that not the reason I came over here.I came over to tell you that Sango has told me that Kagome lost her cat,Buyo"

The minute Kagome's name was said Inuyasha had his full attention on thinking about the beautifull girl he had a crush on from school.But before Miroku could see that his mind was thinking about the girl's beautifull voice and how sweet,kind,pure,wonderfully great the girl that he was only fated to be friends with and nothing more,he quickly snapped back to reality.

"Keh,so the wench lost her cat is that supossed to my fault or somthing?" Inuyasha said trying to get his mind off the girl and on to something like slapping his best friend for having a knowing grin on his face.

"Oh well,I was thinking maybe if you could find her cat for her she would want to thank you by going out with you since your to shy to ask her out in any other way" Miroku said while seeing a blush on Inuyasha's face grow even darker when he was probably thinking of a date with Kagome higurashi who had always been on his mind since the start of highschool.

"Keh! like I would want to go on a d-d-date with her..." Inuyasha stuttered hoping that Miroku wouldint notice this.But Inuyasha's mind started going with the thoughts of a date with Kagome and how to find her dumb cat so she would like him more.

Miroku just put on a innocent face as he pulled out his secret way of getting what he wanted from Inuyasha "Well okay...I geuss if someones else finds her cat and gets to go on a date with her like I dont know...mmm...Kouga maybe?" Miroku said innocently.Miroku knew Inuyasha long enough to know that saying Kouga's name would get Inuyasha fired up.Kouga and Inuyasha had always been rivals in love for Kagome (and just about every thing else...) even though Inuyasha never would admit it.

And as always...it worked "WHAT! Kouga? That stupid wolf is AWAYS trying to steal MY Kagome away from me! He is aways going around in school saying how Kagome is his woman and NOW he's starting up on christmas break too! why I outta..." Inuyasha was about to continue with his ranting but Miroku was beginning to become annoyed and tired of hearing his 'kouga hating' parade so he stopped him before he could go any further.

"Well Inuyasha,I guess you'll just have to find Buyo before Kouga finds her and is first to receive a kiss from the lovely Kagome" Miroku said sounding like a host on a dateing show.Good thing Inuyasha wasin't good with catching onto things real fast or Miroku would have a hard time explaining his little plot that had formed into his head.

Inuyasha pouted and looked the other way when he realized that he had said all that stuff aloud.It wasin't that he didint want anyone to know that he hated Kouga,on no it was NOT that since he did a pretty good job of showing that off in school by trying to rip his troat out each day for doing somthing or saying somthing to make Inuyasha unleash his anger,although he was stopped by Kagome every time.He didint mind that much since that would end up with him spending more time with her instead of the wolf.

It was that he had said 'my' Kagome in front of someone.Inuyasha was a real softie under the 'bad boy' attitude but he didint want anyone else to know that even though Miroku already knew this all to well.

"Keh whatever,I guess I could look around a little for the cat seeing as I have nothing else to do" Inuyasha said crossing his arm in a his trademark pose.

"Thats great Inuyasha,im happy that your going to be doing such a nice thing for Kagome and her family" Miroku said happily.

"Im not doing it for her im doing it since...I dont...um...uh..." Inuyasha couldint come up with anything as an excuse to get closer to Kagome.

Miroku decided that it was time for him to embarress Inuyasha some more "Soooo...you dont want to do it for her? So why are you going to help her find her cat?"

"Well im going to look for the dumb cat because...I dont...um I dont want... Kagome chewing my ear off for not helping out!" Inuyasha quickly came up with .After being proud of himself for coming up with a good excuse Inuyasha began to think were to look for the cat first but nothing came to mind. "Uh Miroku,where should I look for the cat?"

Miroku paused to think for a moment and then he turned from his cartoons to Inuyasha "You could start at a near by animal shelter first and see if they found her I guess"

"Good idea." Inuyasha mumbled while putting on his jacket and shoes."Im off and make sure you turn off those stupid cartoons before I come back,I dont want people to know that im best friends with a guy who watches those shows" Inuyasha said over his shoulder while grabbing his keys of his car.

"Ya know,cartoons are very educational!" Miroku called back to Inuyasha who was now half way down the stairs.Miroku returned to his cartoons but then he was interrupted by his ringing cell phone.

"Hello? Oh hey sango"

"Miroku did you talk to Inuyasha about helping us look for Buyo?" Sango,Miroku's 'not-to-fond-of-the-idea-of-being-Miroku's-girlfriend',asked.

"Yup,he's on his way out to search for the cat as we speak" Miroku answered proudly.

"Wow really? I didint expect him to get right on it...How did you talk him into it?"

"Oh I said that Kagome would go on a date and kiss him if he found her cat for her"

"He believed?" Sango asked not believeing what he was saying.

"You do realize we're talking about Inuyasha here dont you? he'll believe anything if it has to do with Kagome"

"Okay...so what if Kagome doesint want to go on a date with him?" Sango asked even though she already knew the answer to that.Everyone knew that Kagome liked Inuyasha just as much as he liked her but they were both just to stubborn to admit it to eachother.

"Oh I never thought about that...you dont think she'll reject him do you?" Miroku asked puting his full attention on her next answer.

"Well if for some reason that she does reject him,you better go into hiding or I wont have a dumb boyfriend anymore" Sango teased.But for Miroku he took it seriously.Sango just sighed over the phone...Men,they just didint have the brains to save themselves.

* * *

well I hope you liked the first chapter if it works out i'll write the next very soon.Anyway I started this fic because I want to improve my writing skills and because getting reveiws from family can mean they may lie just so not to hurt your feelings I thought it would be best to write fanfiction on here and get reveiws from people who wont lie.But please no flames they're just useless and wont help me get better at writing so please just helpfull tips and constructive criticism.

strawberry taurus


	2. animal shelter visit

Strawberry taurus 

chapter two

Love in a animal shelter

* * *

Inuyasha walked into the animal shelter hearing barking dogs and meowing cats all over the place.A few people walked out with a dog or cat in their arms and some people were bringing in an animal to drop them off to a already stuffed shelter.As Inuyasha walked in further into the building he noticed a face that was always on his mind and in his dreams.

Kagome waved bye to one of the workers that were helping them around and then turned to Souta and sighed "Sorry Souta,I was pretty sure we would find Buyo here...I guess I was wrong..." Even though Kagome had told herself not to get her hopes up she had anyway and now she was feeling pretty down for not being able to get Buyo back for her little brother.

When Kagome looked up she locked eyes with the least person she expected to be in a animal shelter,Inuyasha Takahashi,a guy who had caught her eye and heart since the beginning of school.

"Sis who are you looking at?" Souta asked trying to see over a large dog on a leash that had sat in front of him while the owner filled out some paper work.

Kagome and Inuyasha both blushed and looked when they realized that they were staring at eachother.Kagome took Souta's hand to make sure he followed her and began to walk towards Inuyasha,She hadin't seen him since school let out for christmas break.

'Oh no! what do I say! I cant tell her that I came here for her cat so she'll like me more!' Inuyasha was panicing and wanted to leave before she got to him but his body wouldin't agree with his brain and so he stayed planted to the ground while Kagome and her younger brother made their way over to him.

"Hey Inuyasha,How have you been? Are you here to adopt a dog or something?" Kagome sent him a smile that always made his heart pound even more.

"Uh...um...keh! Like I would want to get a dog I only came here because I was...was going to look and see if my little brother would want any of the animals so he would stop bothering me" Inuyasha said trying not to look like an idiot in front of her.

"Oh really? Thats really nice of you to do for Shippo" Kagome smiled even brighter when he said he was doing it for Shippo.Kagome and Shippo had become good friends right when they met,probably because Kagome gave him some of her candy that she had bought on the way over to Inuyasha's house.

"Yeah but I dont think Shippo really needs a dog since he cant even take care of a hamster" Inuyasha said mostly to himself. "So um what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked hopeing that he would be able to talk to her even longer.He had missed her over the week they had been apart.They usually were always together in school and on the weekends he,Kagome,and their friends would go to either one of their houses and just hang out.But with school out Shippo had become a hand full and was always keeping him busy.

"Well you see our cat Buyo,got out last night and we havin't seen him since so we were hopeing we would find him here but it looks like they havin't found him either." Kagome said not feeling as happy as she had a moment ago.But she forced a smile back on her face when she saw Souta look even sadder. "But still im sure we'll find him very soon! It cant be that hard to find Buyo" Kagome said trying to reassure herself and Souta.

"Oh well...I guess I could help you find your cat or atleast look around a little or something..." Inuyasha said looking away hopeing that she wouldint notice a blush forming on his face.But before Kagome could say anything Souta made his presence known.

"Wow really! You'll really help us find Buyo,thats great Inuyasha! I knew you were the best!" Souta said looking up at Inuyasha as he always did when Inuyasha said something he found cool,Souta smiled that Kagome hadin't seen all day long whitch made her even happier so that made her even happier.

"Keh! Sure I will" Inuyasha said knowing that Kagome's younger brother always looked up at him,he always though it was cool that someone thought of him as their hero.

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and gave him something he only had dreams of,a hug and a kiss on the cheek (on the lips would have been even better but he could live with this) "Thank you so much Inuyasha,you dont know how much this makes me happy" Inuyasha just stood their shocked.

"Well we have to go now..bye" Kagome said stepping away from him with a big bright blush covering her face and Inuyasha also with the same blush on his face.Even though Souta hadin't been her normal,annoying younger brother for half of the day he had to start somewhere...

"Yuck! thats digusting sis!" Souta said making a disgusted look on his face.Kagome and Inuyasha just blushed even more.

"Well gotta go,bye!' Kagome quickly said and walked out the door dragging her younger brother along with her.Inuyasha stood their for a moment shocked that Kagome had just kissed him. 'Well okay maybe it wasin't like a real kiss but still!' Inuyasha's mind reminded him.People began to stare at the strange boy with a dazed look on his face so Inuyasha quickly left so he could find miroku and thank him for giving him for telling him to go to the animal shelter now what he wanted from Miroku was more info on finding a missing cat.

* * *

When Kagome and Souta got back to their house Kagome's mother called her into the room saying her friend Sango was on the phone.

"Hey Sango"

"Kagome you sound tired are you okay?" Sango asked worried about her friend that she had known ever since first grade.

"Yeah...I never knew looking for a cat could be so hard.." Kagome answered as she leaned against the wall for support.Kagome was tempted to ask Sango if she had ever gone through this but she already knew Kirara,Sango's cat,was way to loyal to leave Sango and to smart to get lost.

"Well dont give up kag you'll find him soon,besides cats are very good with finding their way back home.he'll come back sooner or later for all the table scraps your family gives him" Sango said hopeing that she was making her friend feel atleast a little better.

Kagome laughed softly at the comment knowing that it was true,the reason Buyo was so fat was because they spoiled Buyo with all the people food. "Yeah your right he has to come back sooner or later." Kagome replied feeling better already.Kagome then remembered Inuyasha telling her that he would help find Buyo.

"Hey Sango,when me and Souta went down to the animal shelter earliyer I saw Inuyasha there and he said he would help us find Buyo!" Kagome smiled brightly remembering the how happy she was but then she blushed cherry red when she remembered giving him a kiss on the cheek 'I cant believe I kissed him on the cheek! but he didint seem to mind...' Kagome's mind wondered off while she only half lisened to Sango.

"Really? Wow thats great im happy that he would do that!" Sango smiled trying her best to act surprized.She didint want Kagome knowing that she asked Miroku to ask Inuyasha help in the search because knowing Kagome she would begin to think he was only doing it because she or Miroku forced him in to it and she didint want to ruin Kagome's happyness.

"Yep! I couldint believe it either,its not really like Inuyasha to want to help out in something like this but im glad he is wanting to help...maybe we'll get closer!" Kagome thoughts began to wonder about their first date with a romantic dinner by candle light or a walk on the beach at sunset...although when Kagome began to really think about it she probably wouldin't be able to see her dinner without any lights on and she didint really like the feeling of sand under her feet and Inuyasha wouldin't like all that 'mushy' stuff.

"Uh Kagome...? Inuyasha probably wouldint really be the romantic type to go on a date like that..." Sango said into the phone.

"Huh?..." Kagome didint understand what her friend was talking about untill she realized that she had been talking aloud the whole time "Please tell me I wasint talking aloud!" Kagome pouted with another blush forming as her friend laughed at her on the other end of the phone.

As Sango calmed down she heard a beep meaning that someone was on the other line "Well Kagome its been a amusing chat but my dumb boyfriend is on the other line so I have to go.bye!"

Sango hung up the phone and then picked it up again when it rang,already knowing it was Miroku "Hey Miroku,whats up?"

"Hello beautifull,I just couldin't wait to hear your lovely voice again..." Miroku was about to go on with his praise but Sango rolled her eyes and cut him off.

"Miroku you know I hate it when people talk like that to me why must you keep on doing things to make to me to come over their and hit you?" Sango sighed as she settled down in her computer chair and read her emails.She never was fond of people calling her beautiful or anything else,she didint really think of herself as pretty so when other people said stuff like that it made her feel uncomfortable.But being Miroku's girlfriend was slowly making her get use to the compliments.

"Ah but Sango my love I am just speaking the truth about the most wonderfull creature on earth that happens to be my girlfriend."

Sango looked down her emails and saw Inuyasha's email address.It was rare that Inuyasha sent her anything unless it was really important.When she started to pay attention to Miroku again he was going on and on and on with his praise to her and what to name their future children.

"Hold on Miroku Inuyasha sent me a email so stop talking about kids we're never gonna have."

"But Sango my love..." Instead of replying she ignored him and read her email.

'Sango I need you to tell me all that you know about finding cats and all of the places I can look to find a cat.I am NOT looking for Buyo I am just curious on how to look for a cat if I were to ever lose or something like that.

Inuyasha -oh yeah and Im NOT looking for Kagome's cat so dont think it!- '

Sango looked laughed softly at Inuyasha's pathetic attempts at trying to make her think that he was 'not' looking for Kagome's cat.But she also thought it was kinda sweet that he would come to her for help even though he wouldin't really admit it.

"Miroku are you still talking?" Sang asked while typing a way on her keyboard.

"Yes I have Sango my dear...so what did Inuyasha have to say?" Miroku asked remembering that Sango had said that she got a emali from Inuyasha.

"Nothing much,but he did say he wanted me to give him ideas on how to find Buyo."

"Ya know Inuyasha and Kagome have been beating around the bush about their relationship for years,I think that this may be the thing that will finally get those two together." Miroku said while messing around with pencils and pens that were on his desk.

"Yeah I know,I think we should help them out without actully meddling in their business..." Sango smirked when she looked back on all the meddling they had done in the past but none of those ideas worked.

"And how do you think we should do that?" Miroku asked already knowing that no matter what would happen they were gonna get in trouble.Miroku just grinned 'But that just makes it even more fun..'

Sango paused to think for a moment. "well I do have this one idea..."

* * *

Thank you all for the reviews! thank you Umi Kururugi for telling me that Buyo was a 'he' not a 'she'.I honestly thought buyo was a female because all calico cats are always female and never male.So I plan to fix this in the first chapter and i am gonna go back over the first chap and try to fix all my mistakes.Anyways I hope to get the third chap out soon.

strawberry taurus


	3. they left us!

Strawberry taurus 

chapter three

Love in a animal shelter

* * *

Sango picked up her phone and dailed Kagome's number,with a grin on her face she knew that by the end of this christmas break her two friends would become a couple.After the phone rang a couple of times Kagome finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome! I was wondering if you were free tonight." Sango asked.

"Yeah im free.Why did you want to go to the mall or something?" Kagome asked.Ever since Kagome and Souta started their search for Buyo she hadin't been able to spend much time with her best friend.

"Yeah actully I wanted to know if you would mind if you,me,Miroku,and Inuyasha were to all get together and...um...like..uh..Ya know talk and stuff and maybe talk about where Buyo might be!"

"well thats great and all Sango,but I dont want to bother you guys with my problems.You should just enjoy your break." Kagome twirled the phone cord around her fingers while speaking,feeling bad because she believed that she was just bothering Sango and her friends with her problems.

"Oh Kagome you know that we all want to help find Buyo,and I think it would be good thing to all hang out and maybe take our minds off things." Sango said trying to make up more excuses for her plans.

Kagome paused thinking about it.It had been a long time since they all got to just hang out together..."Oh alright.It would be nice to hang out."

Sango smiled widely,happy that she got Kagome to come. 'Wow I thought it would be harder than that...' "Yay! Im glad I'll call Miroku and Inuyasha! Bye!" Sango said quickly and hung up before Kagome could reply.

"Well that was fast..." Kagome mumbled hanging up the phone.'Inuyasha' Suddenly Kagome felt her cheeks heat up when she thought about Inuyasha being there.

'I hope he's not gonna be upset with me because I kissed him on the cheek.Kagome just sat there for a moment before walking up to her room to find an outfit for tonight.

* * *

"Inuyasha why must you make everything so hard?" Miroku asked getting out of his car with Inuyasha following.

"Keh! If it weren't for you making plans for me without asking first then maybe I would be a bit more nice to you for waking me up from my nap and forcing me to get dressed and go some where I didin't want to go!" An annoyed Inuyasha answered raising his voice slightly.

"Im only doing this because you are my friend." Miroku said opening the door of the small cafe for Inuyasha and himself.

Inuyasha just sent him a confused look and walked in. "Ya know Miroku,you make no since half the time.." taking a look around,Inuyasha found that this place was really nice and calming with it's pale yellow,gold and white theme and it wasin't over crowded like most places were now a days.He and Miroku spotted the girls in a corner booth near a window and walked towards them.

"Hey Miroku,Inuyasha,your both late what took ya?" Sango said when she spotted them coming over.Miroku sat very close to Sango while Inuyasha sat near Kagome looking down at the table,not being able to look at Kagome without thinking of that simple little kiss on the cheek she gave him.When Sango looked at Kagome she was doing the same thing.

'Why should I be so embarressed about a little kiss! Its not like it meant anything...but who knows maybe it will mean somthing...!' Inuyasha's thought went around and round while Miroku kept talking.

"Well Inuyasha here,couldin't put his cloths on by himself yet so I helped him out and I think little Inu here has finally learned how to tie his shoe laces by himself.I think we ought to get him a prize! " Miroku said clapping his hands together proudly.

Inuyasha just glared at his friend."Ya know Miroku...im more than happy to make sure that you never become a father.." Miroku just 'eeped' and moved closer to Sango,who just pushed him away for being almost on top of her.

"So Kagome you havin't said a word since the guys got here,whats wrong?" Sango asked innocently knowing that Kagome would want to kill her before this night was over.

Kagome just blushed and looked down at her hands "Nothing im just sitting here." 'Oh no! What if Inuyasha is mad at me? He hasin't said any thing to me,that must mean he didin't like what I did!' Kagome screamed at herself in her head while sneaking glances at Inuyasha.When she looked over at him once more her blue eyes met golden eyes for a second before they both looked back down at a spot on the table.

"Keh! This is dumb,if I knew coming here tonight was going to be this boring I wouldin't have come!" Inuyasha said crossing his arms a cross his chest.Inuyasha was trying to hide his shyness by being rude like he usually did but he just couldin't keep out the image of the very pretty girl that was sitting right beside him out of his head.

"Well..." Miroku looked down at his watch "...speaking of better things to do Inuyasha,it seems that I have forgotten to go clean my room!" Miroku said looking up at Inuyasha and Kagome with a grin on his face.

"How is cleaning your room a better thing to do Miroku? And why would you bring me here to hang out all together if your just gonna go clean your stupid room? whats up with that grin?" Inuyasha said now glaring at Miroku suspiciously.

"Ah..." Miroku didin't ever really think of what to say after saying he had to clean his room sadly...

"Ah...he means that he had to clean his room Inuyasha,why do you always have to judge people for what they do...sooo ..we have to go! Come on now Miroku lets go and get started on that messy room!" Sango said and laughing nervously,pulling on Miroku and then running out of the Cafe.Leaving a very confused and not very convinced Kagome and Inuyasha.

But soon it finally kicked in...

"I cant believe this! They ditched us! Their own friends!" Kagome stared out in disbelief at the swinging front door where their friends had ran out of.While Kagome began ranting about 'How could they do this to us' to herself and anyone else who was lisening to her half yelling rant,Inuyasha began to put his brain to work on the situation.

"Wait a minute...Miroku's room was clean and I was there earliyer!" Kagome turned to Inuyasha with a stare that clearly said 'Well...DUH!'.

"I dont get it! Why in the world would they invite us here tonight if they were just gonna ditch us!" Inuyasha began on his own little rant while Kagome when with her own thinking...

'Yeah...why would Sango do that,its not like her...unless! She wanted to set me up with Inuyasha!' Kagome's eyes widen when she came to that conclusion. 'But wait,I just cant go and accuse her of something I dont know of for sure.Besides Sango wouldin't do that...or would she?' .Kagome's train of thought was stopped by the sound of her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome...!"

"Sango! Why did you just leave like that that!" Kagome raised her voice into the cell phone.

Sango laughed nevously "Ha ha well,you see I had...something to do...yeah! Somthing to do and well how about you and Inuyasha just enjoy your date.Okay Bye!" Sango pressed end on her own cell phone as fast as she could after she said the word 'date'.She sighed and turned to Miroku.

"Miroku...When Kagome and Inuyasha come to kill us let them know this is all of your fault alright." Sango said firmly,more of a statement than a question.

"Alright my darling Sango,anything you say..." Miroku said not really lisening as he slowly had his hand silently heading for his partner in crime's rear.

SLAP

"Idiot..."

* * *

So sorry for the wait but life likes to take my time away from writing and I have a horrible problem with getting distracked...So anyways let me know what you think and hopfully chap 4 wont take as long to come out.byes 


End file.
